


A kiss on the shoulder = my everything

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Small gesture, great meaning [6]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, sleepover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lügner."</p><p>Mehr als das eine Wort kam nicht über die vollen Lippen des Frontmannes, der den Kopf nun wieder auf die Decke auf Alex' Oberkörper sinken ließ und leise gähnte. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Okay, sie hatten etwas länger an der Konsole gehangen und auch ein bisschen was getrunken, aber das war doch trotzdem kein Grund um SO verpennt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war der Jüngere längst wach und tat einfach nur als ob, um den gebürtigen Amerikaner zu ärgern. Ganz abwegig war der Gedanke definitiv nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss on the shoulder = my everything

"Taka, nun steh gefälligst auf oder du kannst das nächste Mal auf der Couch schlafen.", brummte ein etwas hilflos wirkender Alex, der irgendwo unter seinem Kissen, der Bettdecke und einem ziemlich ignoranten Sänger begraben war. War ja immer schön und gut, dass der Frontmann in allen möglichen Positionen problemlos schlafen konnte, aber doch bitte nicht AUF anderen Leuten. Der Kleinere war zwar nicht schwer, aber es war mitten im Sommer und deutlich mehr als kuschelig, vor allem, da Taka doch eine ganz schöne Wärme ausstrahlte. Allerdings ertönte von der angesprochenen Person ein weniger kooperatives Murmeln, nicht im Geringsten verständlich, und der gebürtige Amerikaner seufzte etwas verzweifelt auf.  
 

"Na los, beweg dich du verpenntes Stück. Kannst ja gerne weiter schlafen, aber halt mich doch bitte daraus und leg dich wie jeder andere Mensch auf die Matratze.", startete der ex-Gitarrist einen weiteren Versuch, der aber ebenso erfolglos zu sein schien wie der erste und er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er es nicht übers Herz brachte das noch immer halb schlummernde, zusammengerollte Etwas einfach von sich runter zu schubsen. Da war ihm seine Katze doch deutlich lieber, die konnte er im Fall der Fälle problemlos mit beiden Händen hochheben und von sich runter schaffen. Besagter Stubentiger hatte es aber vorgezogen die vergangene Nacht ausgestreckt auf der Couch zu verbringen, statt sich wie sonst am Kopf- oder Fußende des Bettes einzufinden. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Katzendame schon geahnt, dass sie sonst auch noch Opfer des nächtlich herum rollenden Sängers werden könnte.  
 

"Ich lasse dich nie wieder bei mir übernachten, wenn du nicht sofort von mir runter gehst!", drohte Alex nun mit etwas lauterer Stimme und siehe da, der Lockenkopf schien sich endlich zu regen. Dummerweise aber nur in dem Maß, dass er träge den Kopf hob und seinen Kumpel verschlafen durch ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen anblinzelte.  
 

"Lügner."

Mehr als das eine Wort kam nicht über die vollen Lippen des Frontmannes, der den Kopf nun wieder auf die Decke auf Alex' Oberkörper sinken ließ und leise gähnte. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Okay, sie hatten etwas länger an der Konsole gehangen und auch ein bisschen was getrunken, aber das war doch trotzdem kein Grund um SO verpennt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war der Jüngere längst wach und tat einfach nur als ob, um den gebürtigen Amerikaner zu ärgern. Ganz abwegig war der Gedanke definitiv nicht.  
 

"Ich kann dich auch einfach runter schmeißen, immerhin bin ich stärker als du, Knirps.", schlug der Ältere nun fies grinsend vor. Dass er das garantiert nicht machen würde, brauchte er dem anderen schließlich nicht sagen. War aber wohl eh nicht allzu wahrscheinlich, dass Taka ihm das glaubte.  
 

"Mag sein, machst du aber nicht."

Der Lockenkopf mochte mit seinen Knopfaugen und dem unschuldigen Lächeln einen noch so knuffigen Eindruck auf andere machen, aber in Wahrheit war er vielmehr ein kleines Teufelchen und hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Wenn er wollte, konnte der Sänger anderen ganz gewaltig auf den Keks gehen und bevor man ihm wirklich böse werden konnte, folgte schnell eine Entschuldigung inklusive treudoofem Dackelblick und dann hatte man doch wieder verloren. Das Prinzip war bekannt, aber bisher hatte sich noch keine Resistenz gegen diese Methodik des Jüngeren bemerkbar gemacht. Das wusste Taka und nutzte das bei Gelegenheit natürlich schamlos aus. Ja, der schüchterne, zurückhaltende Sänger...Pustekuchen! Das gehörte der Vergangenheit an.  
 

"Na gut...", lenkte der Begrabene nun ein und der Unterton schien den anderen alarmiert aufhorchen zu lassen, aber bevor Taka reagieren konnte hatten sich auch schon zwei kräftige Arme um ihn geschlungen. Nun wurde der Kleinere in die deutlich zu warme Decke gewickelt, zumindest zum Teil, und auch zappeln befreite ihn nicht aus dieser Lage.  
 

"Okay, okay. Ich stehe auf.", gab Taka sich plötzlich ganz zahm geschlagen und schien wohl zu ahnen, dass sein Kumpel nun vorhatte den Spieß etwas umzudrehen. Der gebürtige Amerikaner schüttelte nämlich nur fies grinsend den Kopf, bevor er sich ein wenig vorbeugte. Er hatte dem Jüngeren zum Schlafen ein Shirt von sich geliehen das ihm sogar selbst ein Stück zu groß war und da dieses gerade so praktisch die eine Schulter des Frontmannes entblößte, biss der ex-Gitarrist nun einfach mal in diese. Nicht sonderlich fest und darauf bedacht den anderen nur zu zwicken, ihm nicht wirklich weh zu tun, aber trotzdem spürbar.  
 

"Alex, lass das. Ich geh auch wirklich von dir runter, aber- Au!", jammerte der Kleinere nun, da es durch sein eigenes Gezappel nun doch etwas schmerzte und fast sofort hatte der Ältere sich wieder von ihm gelöst. Nun hatte Taka einen kaum sichtbaren, aber doch vorhandenen Bissabdruck an der Schulter und der Amerikaner grinste ein wenig schief.  
 

"Tja, das kommt eben davon. Aber tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Alex löste den Klammergriff um den anderen nun und streichelte mit der Hand stattdessen sachte durch die wirren dunklen Locken seines Kumpels, der nun aber eine mitleidserregende Schnute zog.  
 

"Wolltest du nicht? Hast du aber.", protestierte Taka, auch wenn das offensichtlich nicht ernst gemeint war und sein Blick vielmehr Belustigung ausdrückte. Trotzdem ging der ehemalige Gitarrist mal auf dieses Spielchen ein und seufzte nun theatralisch.  
 

"Nein, wollte ich wirklich nicht. Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen? Ich würde dir doch niemals ernsthaft Schaden zufügen. Du bist doch mein wertvollster Schatz.", meinte der Ältere beinahe etwas zu übertrieben dramatisch und drückte nun einen wohl lindernd gemeinten Kuss auf die Bissstelle, bevor er in die braunen Knopfaugen des Sängers blickte, der nun allerdings in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und diese wundervoll idiotische Szene somit zunichtemachte. Gut, vielleicht hätte er den letzten Satz auch besser weglassen sollen, das hatte es wohl wirklich überspitzt.  
 

"Du bist ja sowas von doof ey...", brachte Taka kichernd heraus und kniff dem Größeren nun in die Wange, bevor er sich aus dessen Umarmung befreite, sich von dem anderen herunter bewegte und ganz vom Bett aufstand.  
 

"Dein Schatz geht nun erst mal deine Dusche blockieren, Mr. Gollum. Kannst ja schon mal einen Fisch zum Frühstück fangen gehen.", schlug der Sänger noch immer lachend vor und verschwand dann aus dem Schlafzimmer, während Alex ihm nur kopfschüttelnd nachblickte, selbst aber auch nicht anders konnte als belustigt über den Unsinn zu grinsen. Na gut, würde der Kleine nächstes Mal eben doch wieder mit in seinem Bett schlafen dürfen, dem Quatschkopf konnte man ohnehin nichts übel nehmen.


End file.
